Tak mało, a tak wiele
by Zoe125
Summary: Jedno przypadkowe spotkanie w życiu Syriusza-zbiega...


Dochodziła dziewiąta. O tej porze ulice na przedmieściach Londynu były niemal opustoszałe. Nieliczni przechodnie przemykali z pochylonymi głowami, stawiając kołnierze płaszczy i drżąc od ostrych podmuchów wiatru, który siekał policzki i przenikał przez grube, jesienne palta. W oknach okolicznych domów paliły się światła; w ich blasku widać było zadowolonych i szczęśliwych ludzi.

Okolica była podła, ale to mu odpowiadało. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na skulonego mężczyznę z gołą głową i w poprzecieranym miejscami płaszczu. Gorsze typy kręciły się po okolicy.

Syriusz stał oparty o drzewo, co dawało mu kiepską, ale zawsze jakąś, osłonę od wiatru. Na zimno nic nie mógł poradzić, zresztą gdyby chciał, mógł zmienić się w psa o grubym futrze. On jednak wystarczająco dużo czasu spędził jako pies, włócząc się między ludźmi i wygrzebując resztki jedzenia ze śmietnika. Miał tego dosyć. Był człowiekiem i jako człowiek chciał stanąć na chodniku i patrzeć na otaczający go świat, ludzi, rozjarzone światłem domy, opadające liście z drzew, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Dlatego stał tak uparcie, nie dbając o to, że z zimna poczerwieniały mu ręce. Łapczywie i z tęsknotą chwytał każdy okruch normalności. Nawet tej brzydkiej, jesiennej i wietrznej.

Wiatr toczył zgniecioną puszkę po ulicy. Metaliczny stukot obijającego się metalu o asfalt drażnił uszy Syriusza. Mimo to mężczyzna uparcie stał i gapił się bezmyślnie na opustoszała już ulicę. W chwilę później wiatr przywiał wprost do jego stóp naddartą, zawilgoconą gazetę. Nie schylił się, aby ją podnieść. Nie miał ochoty znów ujrzeć swojej twarzy, wyglądającej jak wyjęta żywcem z najgorszego koszmaru sennego.

(stuk-stuk)

Wyczulone ucho Syriusza wyłowiło dźwięk przecinający martwy poświst wiatru. Ostrożnie wychylił się zza drzewa. Przeciwległym chodnikiem szła kobieta – a może dziewczyna, trudno było określić, gdyż miała białą czapkę naciągniętą na uszy i ledwo było widać jej twarz. Obcasy butów miarowo stukały o chodnik. Nawet w słabym świetle ulicznych latarni wydawała się być barwna niczym rajski ptak, gdyż jej długi płaszcz w cytrynowożółtym kolorze odcinał się od wszechobecnej szarości.

Syriusz wstrzymał oddech, ale kobieta była zbyt daleko, aby go usłyszeć czy zobaczyć. Obserwował jej oddalającą się sylwetkę z przyjemnością, ciesząc oczy widokiem optymistycznej żółci, ale i z przykrością – nie mógł nawet popatrzeć inaczej, niż z ukrycia. Po chwili drobna postać skręciła w boczną uliczkę i wszystko znowu stało się szarobure.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się. Miał dosyć. Napatrzył się wystarczająco. Teraz zmieni się w psa i podrepcze do swojej kryjówki za mugolskim blokiem, gdzie każdego ranka siwowłosy staruszek wynosił mu miskę ciepłej, pożywnej zupy. Drżące dłonie staruszka gładziły psi łeb z niespotykaną czułością, a zwierzę odwzajemniało się merdaniem ogona i spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności.

- Nieeee!!!

Ostry krzyk przeszył powietrze. Syriusz drgnął i przywarł plecami do drzewa, wyczuwając zagrożenie. Krzyk kobiety dobiegał z bocznej uliczki.

_Jasna cholera, napadnięto ją!_ przeleciało mu przez głowę. Rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. Ulica była pusta.

- Nieee! Puść mnie!!! - krzyk urwał się nagle, co sprawiło, że serce podeszło Syriuszowi do gardła. Jeszcze raz rzuciwszy czujne spojrzenie we wszystkie strony, przebiegł przez ulicę i przypadł do drzewa rosnącego na przeciwległym chodniku. Okna sąsiadujących domów jarzyły się ciepłym blaskiem, ale nikt nawet nie wyjrzał. Nie otworzył okna.

_Pieprzone rodzinne szczęście_, pomyślał Syriusz. _Ludzie, to mogłaby być wasza córka!_

Głos kobiety był teraz zduszony. Nie krzyczała już, tylko jęczała.

- Błagam, nie... weźcie torebkę, mam tam pieniądze, telefon... nie róbcie mi krzywdy...

- Najpierw weźmiemy ciebie, a potem torebkę – odezwał się ochrypły, męski głos. - Stul pysk i nie wyj, głupia kurwo.

- Proszę, nie...

- Kładź się i stul pysk, powiedziałem. Wolisz po dobroci czy na siłę?

Drugi męski głos był nieco cieńszy, jak u bardzo młodego człowieka. - Cholera, wyrywa mi się.

- Już ja się jej wyrwę! - tym słowom towarzyszył odgłos mocnego uderzenia i łkanie kobiety ucichło. Syriusz wbił paznokcie w dłonie. - Trzymaj ją, nie tak, kretynie, wykręć jej rączki, o tak... no, słoneczko, a teraz grzecznie i bez histerii. Podciągaj kieckę...

_O kurwa, oni zaraz ją zgwałcą!_ Przez głowę Syriusza w okamgnieniu przeleciało kilka obrazów: cytrynowożółty płaszcz zabrudzony błotem i krwią – rozcięte wargi – posiniaczone nadgarstki – opuchnięta od pobicia i płaczu twarz. Czarne włosy rozsypane na ziemi, niebieskie oczy patrzące tępo w niebo (_a on przecież nie widział jej ukrytych pod czapką włosów, nie patrzył jej w oczy, nie wiedział, jak wygląda, skąd te skojarzenia?_). A zaraz potem kolejny ciąg skojarzeń: krzyki – policja – aresztowanie – Azkaban. Zawahał się przez moment – i poczuł, jak ogarnia go uczucie wstydu. Nigdy w życiu nie cofał się przed niebezpieczeństwem i nie zostawił nikogo w potrzebie. Nie ucieknie, nie, nie może. Azkaban... _pieprzyć to_.

Jednym susem wpadł w uliczkę, wyciągając duży nóż, który z braku różdżki nosił przy sobie. Skąpe światło padające od umieszczonej na bocznej ścianie domu lampie oświetliło postać leżącej bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka kobiety w cytrynowożółtym płaszczu i sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich klęczał za swoją ofiarą, jedną dłonią przytrzymując jej ręce w nadgarstkach nad głową a drugą zatykając usta. Właściciel ochrypłego głosu klęczał nad rozchylonymi udami kobiety, majstrując przy rozporku swych spodni.

- Spierdalać stąd – warknął Syriusz.

Mężczyźni odwrócili głowy. Syriusz zrobił krok w przód i światło lampy padło wprost na jego twarz, podkreślając zapadnięte oczy i wyostrzając rysy, tym bardziej przerażające, że wykrzywione furią.

- O Jezu – jęknął ten, który trzymał kobietę. - Marvin, to on... on nas zabije... Jezus, on ma nóż! MA NÓŻ!!!

Puścił kobietę i jak oszalały rzucił się do ucieczki, znikając w mroku spowijającym uliczkę. Słychać było tylko niknący w oddali tupot jego nóg. Drugi z gwałcicieli nadal klęczał nad swoją ofiarą i jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w Syriusza. Ten machnął nożem i zrobił krok w jego stronę. To wystarczyło, aby napastnik ocknął się z chwilowego osłupienia i czym prędzej pognał za swoim kompanem.

Powoli wszystko ucichło. Wzburzony Syriusz przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem w ciemności, po czym przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na kobietę, która łkając cicho, siedziała na brudnej, mokrej ziemi i drżącymi dłońmi obciągała podwiniętą aż do bioder spódnicę. W sączącym się przez brudny klosz lampy świetle połyskiwały jej kształtne uda.

Po chwili, jakby dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecności, kobieta podniosła głowę. Ich oczy się spotkały. _No i teraz się zacznie_, pomyślał Syriusz z goryczą, widząc, jak kobieta wstrzymuje oddech i otwiera usta. Rozpoznała go. Za chwilę zacznie krzyczeć. _Uciekaj, idioto, prędko_. Ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Zachwiał się, w uszach mu zaszumiało. Niedojadanie oraz zimno zrobiło swoje.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę i przymknął oczy, czując, jak słabość ogarnia całe jego ciało. W tej chwili było mu już wszystko jedno. Pod powiekami wirowały obrazy, które nawiedzały go w koszmarach sennych – zimne mury Azkabanu, ciasna cela, dementorzy krążący wokół niczym wygłodniałe sępy. Muskają jego twarz, zbliżając się coraz bliżej, dotykają jego policzków...

Nie. To dzieje się naprawdę.

Z trudem uniósł powieki. Uprzytomnił sobie, że osunął się na ziemię i siedzi teraz skulony pod ścianą domu, a nad nim pochyla się kobieta w cytrynowożółtym płaszczu. To jej chłodne dłonie dotykały jego twarzy. Szeroko otwarte oczy wyrażały – nie, nie przerażenie. Współczucie. Troskę. Syriusz nie znosił, kiedy się nad nim litowano, ale w spojrzeniu kobiety nie było tej znienawidzonej przez niego litości.

Jej dotyk był jak muskanie skrzydeł motyla. Łagodny i dziwnie kojący.

- Nie... boisz się mnie? - wychrypiał.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie czytasz gazet?

- Czytam.

- I nie boisz się...?

- Nie.

Syriusz zamrugał. Teraz widział ją wyraźniej. Miała niebieskie oczy, ale spod przekrzywionej czapki wymykały się kosmyki ciemnoblond włosów.

- Wiem, kim jesteś – powiedziała cicho. – Ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Uratowałeś mnie. Pieprzę to, co czytam o tobie w gazetach, rozumiesz? Pomogłeś mi. Nie zostawiłeś tutaj... samej... z tymi... – głos nieco jej się załamał. – Jesteś lepszy od nich… od nich wszystkich…

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, uchyliło się okno nad ich głowami. Gruby mężczyzna z wąsami wyjrzał na uliczkę.

- Stało się coś? – zapytał. – Zdawało mi się, że słyszałem jakieś krzyki...

Kobieta wstała. Syriusz odruchowo skulił się pod ścianą.

- To tylko jacyś pijacy – krzyknęła. – Wszystko w porządku!

Okno zamknęło się z trzaskiem. W głowie Syriusza nadal wirowało, ale poczuł, że jest już w stanie wstać. _Merlinie_, _co za ludzie_, pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem pod adresem grubasa z okna i jego sąsiadów. _Co za obojętne skurwysyny. Można by tu zgwałcić i zabić dziewczynę, a ich guzik by to obeszło..._

- Pójdę już – powiedział cicho. – A ty... uważaj na siebie.

Z trudem wstał, opierając się dłonią o ścianę. Kobieta nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Nerwowym gestem wygładziła rękaw płaszcza.

- Masz dokąd pójść? – spytała z wahaniem.

Syriusz roześmiał się gorzko.

- Tak, mam – skłamał. _Pod mugolski blok, gdzie następnego ranka siwowłosy staruszek wyniesie mu miskę ciepłej zupy. _

Czuł, że mu nie uwierzyła. Ale był zbyt wyczerpany, aby starać się przekonująco kłamać. Zresztą po co? Już po samym jego wyglądzie dawało się wywnioskować, że nie mieszka pod ciepłym dachem.

- Jestem ci winna przysługę – powiedziała kobieta po chwili. Jej głos drżał lekko, ale dawało się w nim wyczuć nutkę zdecydowania. – Mieszkam niedaleko, dwie ulice dalej. Nie zostawię cię tak na ulicy. Nie po tym, co dla mnie zrobiłeś…

Syriusz wlepił w nią zdumione spojrzenie.

- Zapraszasz mnie... do siebie?

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ile lat minęło od ostatniego razu, kiedy ktoś zaprosił go do siebie? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Więcej, niż był w stanie zliczyć. Dlatego starał się nie liczyć. Za bardzo bolało.

- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho kobieta. – Niewiele mogę dla ciebie zrobić, prawda? Ale przynajmniej mogę odwdzięczyć ci się tak, jak tylko potrafię. Kolacja i nocleg. Nie mów, że ci się to nie przyda. Przecież ty się ledwo trzymasz na nogach. I spróbuję znaleźć ci coś w zastępstwie tego podartego płaszcza.

- A jak ktoś mnie rozpozna? – słowa przechodziły przez gardło Syriusza z wielkim trudem.

Potrząsnęła głową i podniosła z ziemi uwalaną błotem czapkę.

- Załóż ją i schowaj pod nią włosy. Jest ciemno, nikt się tu nie kręci, ale... tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pociągnęła go delikatnie za łokieć. Syriusz posłusznie ruszył za nią, ocierając dłonią oczy, które nagle zaczęły go podejrzanie szczypać.

* * *

Miała na imię Josie i mieszkała w małym, dwupokojowym mieszkaniu w dość obskurnej kamienicy. Ale dla Syriusza, który po raz pierwszy od lat siedział na wygodnej kanapie, w cieple i ciszy, domostwo Josie wydawało się czymś lepszym niż raj.

- Masz szczęście, że zazwyczaj gotuję na kilka dni z rzędu – powiedziała Josie, krzątając się po kuchni, skąd dobiegały apetyczne zapachy. Żołądek Syriusza wywinął koziołka ze szczęścia. Z trudem powstrzymał się, aby nie rzucić się łapczywie na gulasz, który był bez wątpienia najlepszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu jadł.

- Czy mógłbym się wykąpać? – zapytał nieśmiało. Czuł się zażenowany swoim wyglądem. Brudne, splątane włosy, równie brudne paznokcie, zarośnięta twarz, przepocone ubranie. Poza tym czuł, że cuchnął. Ale Josie nie wydawała się zwracać na to uwagi. Zapewne wiedziała, że w jego sytuacji prysznic i zmiana ubrania to nie codzienność, a marzenie.

- Przygotuję ci kąpiel – Josie pochyliła się i sięgnęła po kubek z kawą. Jej twarz znalazła się nagle w świetle lampy i teraz Syriusz widział wyraźnie każdy szczegół jej twarzy. Lewy policzek był mocno zaczerwieniony i nieco opuchnięty. Jutro w tym miejscu pojawi się wielki siniak. Na Merlina, ile ona ma lat? Dwadzieścia dwa, trzy? Nie… może trochę więcej. Zdobiące jej nos piegi zapewne odejmowały jej lat. Syriusz zamrugał i zmieszany, uniósł swój kubek. Z lubością wdychał zapomniany już aromat świeżo parzonej kawy, delektował się jej gorzkim posmakiem na języku i w głębi gardła. Dawniej często pijał kawę. Gorzką i mocno paloną. Taką, jak teraz. _Nie. To nie jest taka sama kawa. To, co minęło, już nie wróci. _

Z łazienki dobiegał szum nalewanej do wanny wody. Syriusz zorientował się, że znów zatopił się we własnych myślach i na kilka chwil odpłynął od rzeczywistości. Wiedział, że mu nie wolno, że musi być czujny, gotów do ataku lub do ucieczki. Ale teraz, tutaj… znajdował się w mieszkaniu mugolki. Nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy go tu szukać. W końcu Josie nie była jego znajomą.

Nagle poczuł niepokój. Potarł dłonią skroń, starając się odpędzić złe myśli. Tygodnie ciągłej ucieczki wykształciły w nim odruch dzikiego, zaszczutego zwierzęcia, które z daleka omija ludzkie siedziby. Psi instynkt ostrzegał go, nakazywał mu uciekać. Tu tracił całą swoją czujność. Ciepło, wygodna kanapa, potem kąpiel i sen w wygodnym łóżku – to wszystko rozleniwiało go, dawało mu ulotne i chwilowe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ale czy nie była to ułuda, za którą mógł zapłacić najwyższą cenę?

_Uciekaj stąd_, szepnął mu instynkt.

A Huncwot, jego druga natura, mruknął: - _A chrzanić to, będzie, co ma być._

I Syriusz został. Z rozkoszą zanurzył się w wodzie, która momentalnie zrobiła się szara. Namydlał się jak szalony, czując, jak zdziera z siebie brud, pot i ślady tych wszystkich kanałów, śmietników i parków, w których nocował. Dwukrotnie zmieniał wodę w wannie, nie mogą sobie odmówić dzikiej przyjemności moczenia się w wodzie.

Na sznurku nad wanną wisiało pranie Josie. Na widok białej bielizny ozdobionej koronkami Syriuszowi zaschło na moment w ustach. Myśl o Josie w samych tylko koronkach obudziła w nim dawno zapomnianą tęsknotę i pożądanie. _Tak bardzo chciałbym_… przemknęło mu przez głowę. Ale błyskawicznie się otrząsnął. Natura naturą, ale mu nie wolno. Nie dzisiaj. Może następnego wieczoru, kiedy skuli się gdzieś na kępie liści w parku, pozwoli sobie na smakowanie obrazu Josie w koronkowej bieliźnie, tej drobnej Josie o kształtnych udach. Dzisiaj nie.

* * *

Potem jeszcze długo rozmawiali. Siedzieli do pierwszej w nocy, sącząc niespiesznie mocno paloną kawę. Nie spieszyli się. Syriusz miał wrażenie, że Josie jest równie samotna, co on. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Przyglądał się jej smukłym palcom, obejmującym kubek. Łukowato wygiętym brwiom. Słuchał jej łagodnego głosu i chciał, aby ta noc nigdy się nie skończyła, aby rano nie nadeszło.

Josie była księgową. Niezbyt zorientowany w mugolskich zawodach Syriusz nie zrozumiał początkowo, co to jest księgowość, ale z dalszej opowieści Josie pojął, że chodzi o buchalterię. Nie powiedziała, ile ma lat, a dla Syriusza nie miało to znaczenia. Dowiedział się, że od trzech lat pracuje w tej samej firmie, każdego sierpnia wyjeżdża na dwutygodniowe wakacje za granicę, ma uczulenie na koty i chodzi na kurs francuskiego dla średniozaawansowanych. Te drobne strzępki informacji o Josie układały się w smutną, bladą pajęczynę nudnego życia. Bo cóż interesującego ją spotyka? Praca, kurs francuskiego, powrót do domu, gotowanie. Samotne wieczory nad książką, a od czasu do czasu kino. Z każdym słowem Josie w Syriuszu narastało poczucie goryczy i głębokiej frustracji.

_Jesteś samotna,_ myślał. _Cholernie samotna. Tak, jak ja._

Josie była taktowna. Opowiadała o sobie, ale nie zadawała mu pytań, jakby wyczula, że Syriusz nie ma ochoty się jej zwierzać. A on pragnął opowiedzieć jej wszystko, co mógł, o swoim życiu, tym dawnym i obecnym. O Hogwarcie, przyjaciołach, Voldemorcie. Tyle, że nie mógł. Nie wolno mu było. A nawet gdyby złamał zasady i wyznał jej całą prawdę o sobie, cóż by zobaczył w jej oczach? Nieufność? Przerażenie? Irytację? Niedowierzanie? Na pewno coś, czego nie chciałby zobaczyć.

Niczego jej nie powiedział. Napawał się jej widokiem, dźwiękiem głosu, obecnością.

Poszli spać o pierwszej. Josie pościeliła swojemu gościowi na kanapie w salonie, w którym siedzieli i rozmawiali.

- Jutro sobota, mam wolne – powiedziała – więc zamierzam spać tak długo, jak tylko możliwe. Gdybyś był głodny albo czegoś potrzebował, możesz się obsłużyć. Wiesz, gdzie jest lodówka i łazienka. I pamiętaj, trzymaj się swojego pokoju – rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie. – Jasne?

- Słowo honoru – skinął głową Syriusz.

W zadumie odprowadzał wzrokiem wychodzącą Josie, śledząc ruchy jej szczupłych bioder. Gdy został sam, z głębokim westchnieniem ulgi rzucił się w białą, kojącą biel chłodnego prześcieradła.

* * *

Nie spał. Myśli wolno przesuwały się w jego głowie, oczy śledziły plamy światła na suficie, rzucane przez przejeżdżające od czasu do czasu samochody oraz neon ze sklepu naprzeciwko. Wszystkie jego zmysły były wyostrzone niczym u dzikiego zwierzęcia i skierowane ku kobiecie, śpiącej za ścianą, zaledwie kilka metrów od niego.

Dotrzymał danego słowa. Nie poszedł do niej.

To ona przyszła do niego.

Stanęła w drzwiach salonu bezszelestnie niczym duch. Przez chwilę przyglądała się leżącemu mężczyźnie, po czym cicho podeszła do kanapy. Drobne stopy bezgłośnie stąpały po puszystym dywanie. Zatrzymała się, a światła miejskich latarni sączące się przez zasłony, rysowało kontury jej sylwetki w półmroku pokoju.

Żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa. Syriusz w milczeniu odsunął kołdrę i Josie położyła się koło niego, wślizgując się prosto w jego objęcia.

To było takie naturalne, jakby znali się od lat. Dłonie Syriusza dotykały twarzy i warg Josie, jego usta błądziły po jej szyi. Czuł szczupłe ramiona, obejmujące jego plecy, dłonie muskające żebra, oddech na policzku. I choć Josie oddawała mu się z całą ufnością i niemal dziecięca naiwnością, jej serce biło mocno, niczym u wystraszonego ptaka.

Czy kierowała nią samotność, tęsknota, pożądanie czy wdzięczność – tego nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie spieszył się. Z lubością smakował koniuszkiem języka jej ciało, walcząc z narastającym pożądaniem. Od wielu lat nie miał kobiety. Dotyk ciepłej i miękkiej skóry Josie doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, sprawiał, że przez oczami zaczynały mu wirować czerwone plamy. Opanował jednak pokusę i cierpliwie, łagodnymi muśnięciami pieścił leżącą pod nim kobietę. A ona powoli się uspokajała. Jej serce wkrótce złapało równy, silny rytm.

Dłoń Syriusza objęła pierś Josie. Przyspieszony oddech podpowiedział mu, że Josie pragnie tego równie mocno, co on. Kciukiem pieścił jej piersi, kreśląc na nich wzory, potem śladem dłoni podążyły jego wargi. Z ust Josie wyrwał się cichy jęk, kiedy język Syriusza musnął jej sutki, najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz śmielej. Jej palce przesunęły się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, powodując, że ciało mężczyzny przeszedł dreszcz.

Josie uniosła prawą nogę i przerzuciła ją przez biodro Syriusza, otwierając się przed nim i poddając jego pieszczotom. Oczy Syriusza zamgliły się z pożądania. Patrzył na odrzuconą w tył głowę Josie, uchylone usta, sterczące sutki. Drżąca dłoń zsunęła się w dół jej ciała, pełznąc po brzuchu, talii, biodrze, zewnętrznej stronie uda, aż do kolana. Następnie rozpoczęła wędrówkę po wewnętrznej stronie uda, sunąc niespiesznie w górę aż do puszystego trójkąta kobiecego łona.

Oddech Josie stał się jeszcze szybszy. Palce Syriusza bez trudu odnalazły drogę do jej ciepłego i wilgotnego wnętrza. Przez ciało kobiety przebiegło drżenie, a Syriusz poczuł, że nie jest już w stanie dłużej nad sobą panować. Kolanem rozchylił szerzej uda Josie i wsunął się w nią jednym ruchem.

Głuchy jęk wydarł się z ich gardeł w tym samym momencie. Josie była taka ciepła, wilgotna i rozkoszna. Przyjęła go całego, bez najmniejszego wstydu czy oporu. Oplotła udami jego biodra i poruszała się zgodnie z rytmem jego pchnięć, mrucząc z rozkoszy. Syriusz zagryzał wargi, starając się nie skończyć przed nią. Ale po reakcjach Josie poznawał, że i jej nie potrzeba dużo czasu. Poruszał się coraz szybciej, a jej dłonie zaciskały się spazmatycznie na jego ramionach.

- Nie przerywaj... - wydyszała mu wprost do ucha. - Ja już... zaraz...

W chwili orgazmu ciało Josie wygięło się w łuk, a z ust wyrwał się cichy okrzyk. Syriusz wyczuł skurcze jej wnętrza, przed oczyma mu pociemniało i po chwili dygotał, wstrząsany falą rozkoszy, która na moment odebrała mu rozum i zdolność myślenia.

Ich oddechy powoli się wyrównywały i uspokajały. Splecione w miłosnym uścisku ciała rozluźniały się. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy bez najmniejszego skrępowania. On gładził jej włosy, ona wodziła stopą po jego łydce, a ciepły oddech owiewał mu szyję. Syriusz w milczeniu wdychał zapach Josie – połączenie seksu, kobiecości i różanego mydła.

Nie została z nim na resztę nocy. Nie chciała i on też tego nie pragnął. Wróciła do siebie, gładząc go po policzku na pożegnanie. Jej jasna sylwetka przez chwilę majaczyła w mroku, a potem zniknęła, pozostawiając nikłe wspomnienie kobiecego ciepła.

Syriusz leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gładził dłonią prześcieradło, które wciąż pachniało Josie.

* * *

Nie pożegnał się. Wyszedł cicho z samego rana, jeszcze zanim ulice napełniły się ludźmi idącymi na poranne zakupy.

Pozostawił jedynie kilka słów, skreślonych w pośpiechu na serwetce: _Dziękuję za wszystko. Uważaj na siebie, mała._

Wiedział, że zrozumie.

I mimo, że później wiele razy o niej myślał, nigdy nie zdobył się na to, aby wrócić i ujrzeć ją chociaż raz, nawet z daleka. W swoich wędrówkach omijał szerokim łukiem jej dzielnicę. Twarz Josie powoli zacierała się w jego pamięci. Pozostał jedynie ulotny aromat różanego mydła.

Ten zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak wpadł za Zasłonę.


End file.
